Sydney Rojas
Sydney Rojas is a founding member of Danger Girl, a team within the DEO. Though believed to be the daughter of Lydia Rojas & her husband Bernardo, she would alter discover that she is one of the many children of Vandal Savage. Background 1981 - 2008 Prior to her birth, her mother had moved to Australia to start a new life away from her home country of Mexico. She would eventually fall for a passerby which would result in her pregnancy. Sydney was born in Australia, named after the city she was born in. A year after Sydney's birth, Lydia took her & Sydney back to Mexico so that she was surrounded by family to raise the child. Knowing her mother would look down upon her as a single mother, Lydia concocted the story that Sydney's father who was also her husband was killed shortly after Sydney's birth. Lydia eventually reconnected with some of her old friends, one being Bernando Rojas, a former member of government & now professor at the Universidad Autonoma Metropolitana de Mexico. The two quickly fell in love which resulted in a marriage in the summer of 1984. Sydney's name was changed from her mother's maiden name to Sydney Rojas & Bernando officially adopted her as his own daughter. After the birth of her younger sister Andrea, the four of them were seen as a family with everyone mostly thinking Sydney was the daughter Bernando. 2002 - 2008 Other than her early childhood, Sydney never goes into much detail about the rest of her life. It's known that after she finished school, she decided to move to Australia as a means of feeling closer to her father. It was around this time that she discovered her father was none other than the infamous Vandal Savage. After spending about a year in Australia, Sydney returned home feeling that she got all that she needed out of her trip. Once she returned, she decided to join the Mexican Navy. She only did one tour with them before become an agent for the Department of Extranormal Operations. 2008 - Present After being a member for some years, Director Bones would select her & two other women to form their own team called Danger Girl. The three were some of the best agents around so he wanted them paired together. The team would exist separate from the DEO & they would no longer be listed as members of the organization. Instead, they would report directly to Bones through DEO Agent Johnny Barracuda, who was already Sydney's on again/off again lover by this point. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * She has an apartment in Australia, located in the city of Melbourne. * Sydney is usually described as sassy & vivacious. * Bones often reprimands her for her wild & unorthodox ways but more than often, she is able to justify her lawless techniques. * Sydney takes frequent advantage of her good looks on missions by using her curvy form to distract & defeat their nemeses. * After a mission that led to them combining forces with Batman, she developed a crush on him. * Her primary weapon is the whip. Notes * Sydney Savage is an original character of the Danger Girl series. * Her family structure is unique to Earth-44. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Danger Girl